


A Proposition

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Sex.”Derek nearly choked on the first bite of steak that he’d taken just as Stiles spoke. They were in the middle of a very beautiful, very posh, and very-hard-to-get-a-reservation-for restaurant and now Stiles was talking about –“Intercourse. Hanky-panky. Bumping uglies."/Stiles has a question for Derek





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [TeachMePatience1](https://teachmepatience1.tumblr.com/) for betaing this little fluff piece. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -S

“Sex.”

Derek nearly choked on the first bite of steak that he’d taken just as Stiles spoke. They were in the middle of a very beautiful, very posh, and very-hard-to-get-a-reservation-for restaurant and now Stiles was talking about –

“Intercourse. Hanky-panky. Bumping uglies. _Einlochen_. The horizontal tango. Why don’t you ‘slytherin to my Chamber of Secrets’. I could go on but I think you get my meaning.”

“Now?!” Oh God, Derek wanted to slap himself. That was so not what he had wanted to say! He was meant to shut it down, tell the other man how inappropriate it was for him to say such things, in public no less! But that was just the effect that Stiles had on him; Derek's brain short-circuited with a single word, or, well, several words – but that was Stiles’ thing. Why say one word when you could say 20?

Stiles gave him a weird look. “No, not _now,_ you freak. We’re eating. In _public_.” Oh, like that had stopped him from talking about it?

“I know we’ve both wanted this for years,” Stiles continued conversationally, “and quite frankly I’m proud of us that we even made it to the restaurant but now that we have, I think we can wait a little bit longer. Sex comes after desert.” He leant forward as he took a bite of his pasta, chewing thoughtfully before announcing, “Or like an hour afterwards. Best to be safe; let the food go down. I’d like to avoid cramps.”

“I think it’s swimming that you have to wait an hour for,” Derek replied, looking at Stiles incredulously as the younger carried on eating like this was a normal conversation to be having. “I don’t think there is a time limit for anything else.” What the hell was he doing? Why was he talking about swimming for crying out loud? This was the weirdest conversation he’d ever had over dinner – dammit, Stiles.

“Really? Huh, I was pretty sure it was both.” Stiles shrugged casually as he took another forkful of food. Derek felt a little lightheaded as Stiles carried on speaking. “Better not take the chance though; I feel like it would _definitely_ ruin the mood.”

Derek still wasn’t sure if he was following the conversation correctly or not, but he was certain that nothing at all could ruin the mood if he finally had Stiles in his bed after so many years of pining.

“Is this a dream?” He asked faintly.

Stiles looked up from his food at him with a curious gaze. “I hope not.” He took another bite and looked at Derek considerately. “Would I be talking this much in a dream of yours?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Derek said lightly. “I like my dreams to be realistic.”

There was a moment of quiet as the two men took in each other, enjoying their meals and exchanging soft chuckles.

“So…”

Derek paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, not wanting to take a bite before Stiles began talking.

“ _Sex_.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ statement – question? Derek wasn’t quite sure if he was being asked or not. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen this coming when they finalised their date. He wondered if, whilst Stiles had been away at college, Derek had forgotten the effect he could have on him.

“Yes, or no?”

Ah. There was the question. Stiles was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his chin resting on one hand as he waited for Derek’s answer. Oh Lord, he was **not** going to agree to this. He wasn’t going to dignify Stiles’ question with a response; he wanted romance, goddamn it. They had been building up to this for years, dancing around a few dates here and there. They’d put it off until they were both ready to commit 100% and waited until Stiles had finished college, until he moved back home.

And now they were here. In it. Committed. Ready to take that next step.

But not like this. Derek was a man of integrity, of principles, of –

“Sure.” Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) pls!!
> 
>  
> 
> (I really hope that link works - I've never got it to before!)


End file.
